swgfandomcom-20200215-history
The Cybernetics Lab
These quests were added as new content along with Game Update 12. Reward: 27,511 XP Quest Level: 54 You have been asked to get involved with an investigation into a number of break-ins at cybernetic labs on Rori. These missions start following The Kidnapping by talking to Lieutenant Orden Tarc(/way -5120 -2514) in Narmle, Rori. Right Handless Man Reward: *27,511 XP *8,654 credits Quest Level: 54 Lieutenant Tarc sends you to a nearby lab to ascertain all that you can about recent break-ins. The lab is virtually empty apart from a few beds, a few desks and a Research Data Console (/way -4983 -2553). Investigating the Console gives you a clue: it seems that Ponda Baba has recently logged onto the system, although he has never worked at the labs. You may remember Ponda Baba as the walrus faced Aqualish whose arm Obi-Wan Kenobi cuts off in the Mos Eisley Cantina in Episode IV. Return to Lieutenant Tarc. Right Handless Man, Part 2 Reward: *38,093 XP *8,826 credits Quest Level: 54 Tarc asks you to check out a nearby Neo-Cobral gang who are the link to the criminal underground and as such might have some information about the whereabouts of Baba. Neo-Cobral Interrogation Their bunker is protected by CL54 Cobral Brutes and CL55 Cobral Killers. You have to kill Neo-Cobrals until one of them gives up the information you need. It turns out that they don't know much about Ponda Baba except that he has been looking for some help in obtaining some high-tech cybernetics. Word is that he approached the Garyn Raiders Garyn Raider Interrogation The Raider's Bunker at /way -4625 -7543 (different from the original Garyn Raider's Bunker POI) is 5 km to the South of Narmle and occupied by CL53 Garyn Raider Shooters and CL55 Garyn Raider Shivs. Once again you have to kill these mobs until one gives up the information you need. According to the Garyn Raiders, Ponda Baba tried to hire them to supply muscle so that he could break into some of the larger cybernetic labs on Rori and possibly even Naboo. Baba was offering too few credits, the Garyn Raiders refused. Fortunately, Baba left his contact details. Meet with Ponda Baba Ponda Baba's meeting instructions that he left with the Garyn Raiders lead you to a Gungan Warrior Statue on the outskirts of Narmle. Clicking on the statue spawns a CL55 Gundark Hoodlum and a CL54 Gundark Flunky. Clicking on the statue for a second time spawns additional Flunkies. It seems that Ponda Baba is not going to show his walrus face. Return to Lieutenant Tarc. Right Handless Man, Part 3 Reward: *27,511 XP *10,429 credits *B'omarr Monk Costume Instructions *Standard Holoshroud Quest Level: 54 The involvement of the Gundarks makes you and Lieutenant Tarc suspicious. You are send to the Gundark's hideout (/way -5448 -1776) to see what you can find. Gundark Persuasion The Gundark Base is swarming with more Hoodlums, Flunkies and Overseers. You are once more tasked with killing them until one of them speaks. It turns out that Ponda Baba is hiding out at a small camp on the outskirts of Narmle. Confront Ponda Baba Ponda's camp is 1 km away back on the other side of Narmle (/way -4846 -2557). Your task is to "bring him to justice". He is CL56, and after a small amount of a fighting, he manages to escape. You report your failure to Tarc. Lieutenant Tarc decides that it is case closed, and gives you your rewards. Post Legacy Quest Beginning The Meatlumps Quest Lieutenant Tarc asks you to defeat Merkie Howzat. Located on Corellia in Coronet. This begins the Meatlumps Quest. Reward: *27,511 XP Beginning Nym's Themepark Alternative option is to visit Nym's Palace to initiate Nym's Themepark (Reccomended CL 60+). The Theme Park is offered later on in the quest series (following Bounty by Proxy but is of a more appropriate level at this point in a character's development. Category:Legacy Quest Category:Rori quests